Understated
by 1Shimmer
Summary: A not quite AU where the words "Bad Wolf" found one more place.


Rose Tyler, the girl who looked into the heart of the TARDIS to save the Doctor, she scattered two words about the universe. Two little words "Bad Wolf," she had one very, very short time to change the fate of one man, a man seconds from death at the time. The is called the Doctor, just the Doctor, though he sometimes calls himself John Smith when he needs a quick alias... Rose Tyler saved the Doctor, and he saved her. But it didn't end there... She killed the daleks, and brought Captain Jack Harkness back to life. These short seconds saved many lives, changed the whole universe. Seeing all outcomes that could result from this event she placed the words through time and space. Bad Wolf written where ever she chose. No one will ever know just why, but written across the mug in my kitchen, those two little words. "Bad Wolf" and that is how it all began.

A planet galaxies away, in a room that to call a "kitchen" is a stretch of the imagination, a mug that once read "Remain Alert and Assimilate Knowledge" (A charming Soletzic rephrase of an ancient Earth saying), it was the middle of the night, and there was a time machine chasing those very words...

An unfamiliar sound ringing out from the kitchen, loud enough to wake the usually heavy sleeper. She rarely found the time to sleep, but when she did, few things would wake her. After Rose stepped out of the TARDIS she malfunctioned, re-materializing in in the home laboratory of the Soletzian Generalist. The resident of small flat ran into the room, dressed in a tight fitting white bodysuit. Her hair seemed to be maintaining quite a bit of static electricity.

The Doctor opened the door, and was greeted with a reasonably displeased felid.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my flat?" She inquired, with a bit of a hostile glare as he stepped out and shut the door again. She had stepped up next to the TARDIS.

"I'm the Doctor, and I've, I've got a bit of a situation that I need to umm, attend to," The doctor, not knowing quite what he'd just stepped into, tried to reenter the TARDIS, stopped by

"Sorry, doctor? I'm afraid that isn't a valid credential here," the word hit her eardrums, Doctor, an archaic title , Soletzian Felids had stopped using it when all citizens over the age of 100 carried it, and yet he wasn't lying. As a kit, just a little girl she heard it so many times. "Now, I'd like to believe you I really, really, would... But now then that would make a nice straight line out of this situation, and I'm sure, that you Sir, know better than most that those don't happen." How much she wanted it to be true, she kept talking, "re-materializing in my kitchen, oh how sweet, how perfect, you don't know... do you."

The look on his face he had no clue... He hadn't meant to come here... "Do you have any clue where you are?"

"Not Earth,very not Earth, chemicals," he started to analyse the room.

She cut him off, "Synthesis Compounds, Don't touch that, I don't know quite what you are, but if you can not identify it... DO NOT TASTE IT, they could be poisonous to your clearly foreign biology."

"Residential area, so is this your kitchen?" He asked examining a pile of immaculate laboratory equipment mere centimeters from food preparation supplies.

"A tiny little corner of space, a passive planet, race of scientists, you really should not be so shocked to have missed us..." She cattily explained, "On another note, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TEA MUG?" Her voice shifting from a unique accusatory sing song tone, to a distressed wail as hr eyes fell to her precious cup, now with the words "BAD WOLF" scrawled across it.

The doctor gasped as he saw the all too familiar words, and swore to come back. He gave her one last look as he ran into the TARDIS.

"I don't trust you."

She had just become important, the bad wolf meme had found it's way into her home. But he had to go back for Rose, as the TARDIS landed he saw the world start to fade to black.

The box vanished with the same noise that had awoken her. He called himself the Doctor...

"Am I really going to sit here and wait for him?", She asked herself shaking her head.

But that is exactly what she did. She thought back to a girl, one most likely described as a friend, probably even after all these years her best friend, she had been sent to earth. She was a "Doctor", earning her degree in biochemistry, a simple major for a felid, but she was responsible for concepts considered revolutionary to the human population. Even years into the future, after their creation humans never changed. They just live on as days and weeks, months and then decades fly by. Simple lives like that, living in a circle morning to evening, coming in a pattern, repetitive cycles, time racing by so quickly, it would drive her mad. Litzi chose it, a calm life, helping the stagnant race through the years. She looked into the stars and at the age of three ran off to the planet that despite creating the felid race, most inhabitants would never know of them.

Since she was young her world had echoed "doctor, Doctor, doctor" a forgotten title. Every once in a while she would find a scrap of something with the word, written in English characters, and disregard it. Humans would call it fate, or destiny, that all her life she was meant to meet a notable doctor, the Doctor. That wasn't real, the world doesn't make sense. Things happen because they happen, sometimes numbers can be set to explain it, but sometimes even the most careful semi-numerical mixed plots simply can not make sense of a concept, like the day Litzi left, or the world around her humming "DOCTOR".

She had been required to take a class on human emotions in her fifth year of schooling. "Possessing a wide range of motivating factors, humans are a complex and intricate race. They are picturesque and illogical," read the first two lines of the book.

126 scientists in the bustling center of a small planet in a galaxy miles away from Earth make up the Soletian Felid race. All her life she had been told that this very thing was impossible.

But, maybe, just this once, maybe something brilliantly fantastic could happen to her.

* * *

I plan to revise this a bit before I continue it. Please review this if you have the time. Your comments really help me narrow the wording style.


End file.
